


Army Doctor

by Kaydalen



Series: A lawyer, a mother - A survivor, a lover [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydalen/pseuds/Kaydalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Piper get into a fire fight, the Vault Dweller isn't paying enough attention to the battle field and as Piper gets hurt she can't stop fussing over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: F!SS and Piper get into a fire fight and Piper gets injured by the final raider who snuck up and cornered her. When SS realizes Piper is in danger she rushes over and takes care of the threat. She then becomes frantic and carries Piper to a safer place to patch her up
> 
> I was trying to fulfill the prompt as well as possible.

Grace eye was glued to the scope of her sniper rifle, while she watched the raiders patrolling on and in front of their fort blocking their way very closely. They couldn't have chosen a worse spot, right on a crossroad covered by abandoned skyscrapers, there was no way around them, just through them. And as much as she would have liked to avoid getting into a fight with them, it just wasn't possible. They didn't have enough time to move that far around them.

The duo hid behind a dumpster, far enough so they wouldn't spot them, but close enough for Grace to have a clear shot with her sniper rifle.  
“How many are there?”  
She shushed Piper with sucking the air through her teeth, letting out a silent noise. Her breath on her neck while she was kneeling behind her, peeking over her shoulder, was more than distracting. Grace shivered and hoped her companion wouldn't notice.

“Too many”, she whispered back and put down her gun, “Three up there, two patrolling and probably even more inside. I don't like this.”  
At least she couldn't see one with a minigun or a missle launcher, but who knew what and who was hiding inside? She couldn't take the risk.   
“Just blow as many heads off as possible from here and I handle the rest while they come running”, Piper suggested, couldn't keep herself together and started moving her hands again while talking, like she could explain better what she was thinking with her fingers drawing circles and other unrecognizable shapes in the air, “What's the problem? We handled worse.”  
“Do you really want me to remind how your last 'We handled worse' ended?” Accusingly Grace raised an eyebrow as she gave her a look over her shoulder, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.   
Last time she had agreed to one of her plans it ended with both of them desperately fleeing from a super mutant suicider, who the reporter had forgotten was still there and they had to escape by swimming and diving through highly radioactive water. There had been a lot of screaming involved. Grace had lost her lucky bullet. And a boot.

“Like it's my fault you're such a crappy shot.”  
“I'm an awfully good shot.”  
“In your dreams, Blue.”  
Without answering she took another look through her scope, let it dance over the raiders who clearly seemed to be relaxed and probably wouldn't expect an assassination. One of them just popped a bottle of whiskey, poured some of it on his companion underneath him guarding the gate. Soon there was a fight going on between the two, the others took bets on who would win. They clearly weren't very .. bright.

Grace made a disgusted noise, something between a grunt and a snort and got into position. She let herself down on her stomach and put the barrel of her gun around the edge of the dumpster and on a pipe sticking out of the ground in front of her, tried to find a good angle.   
“Alright, let's do it”, she agreed with a sigh and hoped she didn't make the wrong decision and that this wouldn't go horribly wrong.  
“I take out the guys on top and you make sure the others down there don't get to close.”  
“Whatever you say, doll”, Piper purred and immediately send a shiver down her spine, her touch burning like fire when her fingers found her shoulder blade and tapped it lightly, “Just don't forget later who's plan it was.”

Before she could get back up to her feet Grace let go of her gun, snatched her wrist and pulled her down to her again, caused her to stumble, let out a surprised gasp and landed half on top of her. There was a blush creeping up the reporters face as the Vault Dweller caught her lips in a quick kiss. It was deeply satisfying watching her cringe under her touch, just for a split second, then she just let her breath tingle on her skin, their faces still close.  
“You don't forget to watch your ass”, Grace reminded her with a grin, watched her trying to say something smart, but she had left her at a loss of words for once, her mouth stood open in disbelief.   
“It's a nice ass.”  
“Blue!”  
Piper had found her voice again, maybe a more high pitched version of it than before though and whatever she had tried to prove to her with that purr and look she gave her early was forgotten when she turned into a blushing mess.   
“You're like .. the worst.”

Grace watched her getting back up to her feet, clearly embarrassed, cleaning the dirt off her coat absentminded and again turned her attention to the raiders by following their steps through her scope or more them cleaning up their bloody noses and lips and the winner of the little fight collecting his money, though she still heard Pipers silent swears she probably was convinced she couldn't hear. A stupid smiled was glued to both of their faces.

The Vault Dweller cleared her throat and tried to concentrate, to calm down. When the cross found the first raiders head, busy with cleaning the barrel of his pipe pistol, she took a deep breath and started counting. His life would end when she pulled that trigger. Just like that. The thought of having this 'power' still left a bad aftertaste. But she had to adapt to it, that was how this world worked now.  
One, Two; Grace held her breath and time stopped. Three.  
A shot rang, the starting shot, she barely felt the recoil anymore and the guy lost his head in a small fountain of blood, his lifeless body dropped from his spot on top of the gate and inside their fort where she couldn't see it anymore.   
In an instant the whole fort came to life. Shouting and screaming and swearing could be heard and three of them threw the gate open, joining the two still recovering from their fist fight and licking their wounds. Soon they would notice they were here and then it was time for Piper to act. Grace wanted to reduce their numbers as much as possible before that happened.

She could hear Piper shifting besides her, could hear her breathing calmly, when she reloaded and tried to settle the cross in her scope on another raiders head. This time it wasn't that easy. They were alarmed, constantly moving, running, hiding, jumping, searching. But she found what she was looking for. One of them on watch, still on top of their defenses, barely covered, keeping an eye out left and right, nervously. From here Grace could nearly see the sweat running down his temples.   
She settled the finder slightly right beside his head, tried to block their shouting out, which distracted her immensely.   
The Vault Dweller held her breath, counted to three and time slowed down, stopped.

One. Two. Three.

She pulled the trigger and the bullet riddled his cheek right when he turned his head. His jaw literally exploded, blood splattered and another body dropped lifeless to the ground.  
Grace was satisfied and struck by guilt at the same time. She had to remind herself to make herself feel a bit better that they would do the same to her without a second thought.

“Blue, they saw us”, Piper warned her and she could hear her tense steps when she moved out of their hiding spot and around the dumpster, reloaded her 10mm pistol. Now her partner could see it too, followed the raiders steps through her scope, pointing at her, with furious expressions on their painted faces. The four of them quickly closed it, knew the best way to take down a sniper was closing the distance between them and something in Graces stomach twisted and turned. Cold sweat covered her forehead.  
“Take them out”, she demanded, reloading, “I'll cover you. Be careful.”  
“Can't make any promises.”  
The Vault Dweller sucked the air through her teeth, not satisfied with her answer. She wouldn't let them hurt her. But she couldn't concentrate like that. Piper was circling in her mind constantly while she refused herself to move from her spot and rather watched the scene through her scope again. 

Her companion was really good with the gun. Her own hip fire accuracy was bad, she was more precise with her sniper rifle, but Piper had no match. It didn't take her long to cripple the legs of two of the raiders, moved from cover to cover with the grace of a cat, until she found a good spot in the middle between the two parties, hidden in a side road, her back pressed against the wall.   
Grace could watch her taking shaking breaths, how they stopped whenever she popped her head out of cover again to risk a couple of shots. But now she was stuck. Not just her, but her enemies had found cover as well, injured, but still alive, took turns with their shots while hiding in an old kiosk with smashed in windows on the other side of the road.

Now that she got Piper out of her line of fire, Grace could act again. Her scope danced over the raiders faces whenever they abandoned their cover for a few seconds to risk some shots. Maybe they had forgotten about her while they tried to deal with the reporter.  
Her next shots were precise and deadly. One, Two, Three, Four bodies dropped to the floor, their brains a unrecognizable paste on the ground. Everything was over in less than a minute. The Vault Dweller was still holding her breath, her body tense, waiting, finger on the trigger. She shot Piper a glance, who's attention was drawn to the blood marking the spots where their enemies fell. No noise was heard, no swearing or grunting in pain, nothing.   
Soon the reporter lowered her gun and stepped out of cover, gave Grace a cheeky grin and a thumps up. 

It was over.

“I have to admit, you were pretty good”, she complimented her, “Not like awesomely good, but good good.”  
Grace got back up to her feet and brushed the dirt off her Vault Suit. Her arms hurt from being in such an uncomfortable position and she stretched them to get rid of the tension.  
“You were pretty good good yourself”, she grinned and shouldered her sniper rifle, they both closed the distance between them, “Remind me to reward you later.”  
Piper blushed furiously, could hear from how she said it that she was thinking about something specific. It was so satisfying to watch her cringe at her words like that.  
“I .. uh, well .. we'll see how it goes, I guess”, she babbled, let Grace grasp her hand and pull her closer to her. There was this relief burning in her chest that they made it out of this fight alive, that drew a smile on her face.   
“That's an order, Piper.”  
“Y-yes, Ma'am.”

Their lips were close to touching, she could already feel her breath tingling on her skin, when a shot fell.  
The Vault Dwellers heart stopped, her eyes widened. Pipers body in her arms tensed, her mouth opened, she desperately gasped for air, then shifted her weight so Grace had to pull her arms around her and catch her or she would've dropped to the ground, her head on her shoulder.

“Piper! Piper! God, no!”  
Over her companions shoulder Grace spotted a raider, hiding at the same spot Piper had used as cover just a minute ago. Just a few seconds later and he would have killed her without the Vault Dweller even seeing him. She had lost her life right in front of her eyes.  
The reporter was groaning in pain, Grace furious.  
There wasn't much time he needed to reload, she had to be faster.  
Something snapped when she pulled Pipers gun from her hip, kept her up on her feet with pressing her to her chest and aimed over her shoulder.  
She knew she was bad, so she didn't pull the trigger just once, but twice, three times, four times, until she heard a satisfying click when the gun reminded her that there weren't any bullets left.  
But all of them had found their target, blood painted the side road wall, the dead body leaning against it. 

Grace was breathing heavily, she felt dizzy when the effects of the adrenalin rush wore off, her hands shaking and fingers losing grip of the gun that clattered to the ground.   
“Piper”, she gasped, brought some space between their bodies so she could look her in the eyes, “Talk to me, please.”  
She could never forgive herself if she died because she didn't pay enough attention to all the people involved in the fight.  
“Jesus, that hurts”, the reporter groaned, clung to her like a drowning man, “I can't believe that bastard got me.”  
The Vault Dweller felt relief wash over her, but she was still concerned. Piper was moaning in pain when she tried to move her arm, but she couldn't exactly see the wound and if the bullet was still stuck or not.

“Can you walk?”  
“Of course.”  
“It doesn't look like it.”  
“Don't be ridiculous, they hit my shoulder not my le- Blue!”  
Grace didn't even let her finish her sentence before she swept her off her feet and into her arms. She was unexpectedly light. The reporter turned into a blushing, babbling mess instantly, did her best to avoid to hold onto her like she told her to.

While she let her girlfriend gather her thoughts she was looking around for a place to rest. She considered the now secure raider camp at first, but there was still this clamp feeling in her stomach that held her back. What if someone surprised them again? So she turned around to walk back down the street they came from. She remembered passing an abandoned bar on their way here which was still looking pretty good.   
“Piper, we're dating”, she reminded her with a smile tugging at her lips and her eyes inspecting the buildings left and right while looking for the right one.  
“Y-yeah, I know, but .. this is so embarrassing”, the reporter whispered, her face bright red, one arm wrapped around the Vault Dwellers neck.  
Grace had an sarcastic comment waiting on her tongue for her to spill it, but she held it back.

As soon as they reached the bar she put her down on one of the chairs at round tables and emptied her bag on the ground looking for something to treat her wound, poked through bullets, holo tapes, crumpled paper and rad aways, ignored her repeating “Stop fussing, Blue, I'm fine” like a broken record player.  
“Your coat.”  
“What's with my coat?”  
“Take it off.”  
“That's not the right time for that, don't you think?”  
Grace didn't know if she should be offended or amused, she just shot her a glance with her eyebrows raised and a cheeky grin. The reporters face was still red and for once she didn't know what to do with her hands.  
“I want to clean your wound.” She drenched a clean cloth with some purified water she had carried with her and got back up to her feet.   
“O-oh, yeah, right.”  
“Let me see.”

Grace noticed that she still felt a little uncomfortable when she popped the buttons on her coat and let it slide down her shoulders. The Vault Dweller moved around her, dropped the supplies she needed on the table besides her and grimaced when she saw the blood oozing through the white shirt Piper was wearing underneath.   
“That one too.”  
“What?”  
The Vault Dweller reached down, hands creeping around the reporters waist, tugged at the button off her shirt and pulled it up.  
Pipers voice was high pitched when she protested, but still lifted her arms when her companion demanded her to, so she could take it off completely.   
Immediately her body started shivering, she just had her bra now to cover her up, but Grace couldn't say if it was the cold or her being stressed. 

Her fingers trailed over her skin and Piper yelped when she reached the wound on her left shoulder blade. It wasn't deep and luckily the bullet wasn't stuck in it. She was still concerned.  
“Careful, Blue!”  
“I am.”  
Grace grabbed the wet cloth and busily started cleaning the wound.  
“It's cold”, the reporter pouted quietly, she could see her back arching whenever she put some pressure on her skin.  
“You're acting like a child”, the Vault Dweller laughed, doing her best not to hurt her even more while wiping the blood off. Soon the cloth was colored in blood.  
“And you're worse than Curie.”  
“Hey, be glad I'm not Strong, he would've crushed your shoulder instead of cleaning it.”  
“I'd never let Strong see me that way.”  
“And I would be seriously concerned if you did.”

Piper snorted amused and she noticed her calming down, being less tense.  
“You don't have to worry about that, Blue. I'm not into super mutants.”  
A moment of silence.  
“Or anyone else that isn't you”, she mumbled and shot her a glance over her shoulder.   
Grace started smiling and gently pressed a kiss on her cheek, her neck. Was it even fair to get that lucky?  
“Stop it! Concentrate on .. whatever you're doing.”  
“Nearly done.”

The Vault Dweller grabbed a bandage and put the now nearly dry and now red instead of white cloth on the clean wound.  
“Arms up.”  
Piper obeyed and for a moment Grace was mesmerized by the muscles in her back, before she pulled herself together and started wrapping the bandage around her upper body, could feel her shivering whenever she had to lean closer and whenever her breath tickled over her skin.   
“You're distracting, Blue”, she whispered, breathless.   
“Good to know.”  
“And evil.”  
She fixated the bandage with a knot and inserted a Stimpak to speed up the healing progress and dull the pain.   
“Feeling better now?”, she wanted to know, moved around her and handed her her shirt so she could cover herself again, instead using her hands and arms. It was nearly like the Vault Dweller didn't see her before like that.   
“You're an awful army doctor”, Piper smirked, still some red spots on her face.  
Grace leaned closer, close enough to count the freckles on her cheeks, put her forehead on hers, enjoyed how she opened her mouth without finding any smart words. Or words at all. 

“Say that again”, her girlfriend whispered and caught her lips in a kiss.


End file.
